Pauline Curnier Jardin
Pauline Curnier Jardin plasticienne contemporaine française née en 1980 à Marseille Biographie et œuvre Pauline Curnier Jardin Born in Marseille (France) in 1980 lives and works in Netherlands. Education 2003-2006 Diplôme with honours of Ecole Nationale Supérieure des Arts Décoratifs de Paris - (FR) 2001-2006 Diplômes (DNAP & DNSEP) with honours of Ecole Nationale Supérieure d'Arts de Cergy - (FR) 2007-2010 M.A at the Vision Forum- Linköping Swedish University - (SE) Residencies 2015-2017 Rijksakademie van beeldende kunsten 2014 La Villa Arson Centre d'Art Contemporain - Nice (FR) 2013 La Cité des Arts - Paris (FR) 2011 - 2012 La Galerie Noisy-le-sec (FR) 2011 Caza d'Oro - Mas d'Azil(FR) 2009 Watermill Center, Robert Wilson's Fondation, - New-York (US) 2008 Gallery 300m3, Göteborg (SE) 2007 Sotka - Kankaanpään Taidekoulu (FI) 2007 Artist in-context, Raumars-Pépinières de jeunes artistes européens - Rauma (FI) Solo Shows 2016 Dolores, Ellen de Bruijne Projects Galery - Amsterdam (Nl) Le Granit, Scène Nationale de Belfort - (Fr) CAP, Centre d'art de St-Fons - (Fr) 2015 Performa Commission - Performa15 - Pioneer Works New-York "Parade-bain-de-sang", Soirées Nomades de la Fondation Cartier pour l'art contemporain - Paris (Fr) 2014 MIT List Visual Arts Center - Cambridge- (US) Kulturtage festival & ZKM 14-18 – The big circus (DE) Galerie Edouard Manet «Viola Melon, Baiser Melocoton 2 » - - Gennevilliers - (FR) 2013 PSM Gallery «Viola Melon, Baiser Melocoton» - Berlin (DE) 2012 Fondation Cartier– «Crèche Vivante» Paris (FR) Antenne du FRAC Ile-de-France «The Mysteries of Creation without Hands» - l'Antenne du Plateau - (FR) 2007 Museum of Rauma City «The Entertaining of the Shy» - (FI) Fairs 2013 Artissima Torino art fair - Vdrome (IT) Solo show /A,B,C Berlin - PSM Gallery (DE) Group Shows, Projections & Performances (selection) 2015 Gridlocked/ Christchurch "the end of the world" - New Zealand - (NZ) l'Adresse - Printemps de Septembre à Toulouse (Fr) "Volume Unfold "- curated by Sara Giannini - Amsterdam (NL) "Bataille" Far°/ Festival des arts vivants 2015 -Nyon (Ch) "Radical Software" - Galerie Alain Gutharc - Paris (Fr) Mexico film festival 2014 - Mexico - (MEX) "Alfred Jarry Archipelago : La valse des pantins - acte I" - Le Quartier, centre d'art contemporain - Quimper (Fr) Code Magazine - Episode 16 - Middlemarch galery - Brussels (Be) 2014 Puerta -screening «Grotta Profunda» - Bilbao- (SP) Volume Project -98 weeks gallery and Assabil Association- curated by Sara Giannini - Beirut (L) Ouunpo Brazil - screening «Grotta Profunda» at the Museum of Modern art of Sao-Paolo- Brazil- (BR) festival WAOPA - .perf - Piano Nobile - Geneva - (SW) Mexico film festival 2014 - MEX «Des nouvelles de la Kula» - Centre d'art de St-Fons - (Fr) «Orange Rouge» Espace Kiasmha -( Fr) «Outline_Volume» - Comissioned by Sara Gianini & Vision Forum - Assabil Library - (Beirut, Libanon) 2013 screening of Coeurs de Silex - Carré Beaudoin - Nuits Blanches Paris (FR) screening at Vdrome - 10- 19 oct - www.vdrome.org «the B's»– Anne Barrault Gallery & Palais de Tokyo – Paris (Fr) «Vanished» – Christophe Gaillard Gallery – Paris (Fr) «Excquisite Corpses»– GP & N Vallois gallery – Paris (Fr) «Marie Déménage» - Fondation Cartier - Paris (Fr) «Once upon a time there were two knights»- Gallery Nettie Horn - London (GB) 2012 «Labor 12 Drifting» - Haus der Kulturen der Welt - Berlin (DE) Les Rencontres Urbaines - ARSENIC Lausanne (SW) «We gave a party to the gods and they all came» - Galerie ARKO Nevers (FR) «The Mysteries of Creation without Hands» Biennale de Belleville - (FR) «Keys to our Heart» - the John Institure, LUX London, Image-Mouvement Berlin, Basel Liste (SW-DE -GB) «Recitatif» - Fondation Cartier - Paris (FR) «Nuits des tableaux Vivants» - Biennale de Belleville (FR) «The Hidden Mother» - Atelier Berthe Morisot - Paris (FR) «Fill this white up to the roof!» - Kaskadenkondensator -Basel (SW) «Coeur de Silex»- La Galerie de Noisy-le-Sec (FR) Hors-Piste festival - Centre Georges Pompidou - Paris(FR) 2011 «The Global Contemporary» - Center for Art and Media (ZKM) Karlsruhe (DE) «Hantologie des colonies» - Médiathèque de Noisy-le-sec (FR) «Les Innomables Grotesques» - Galerie LMD - Paris (FR) «D'un autre monde» - Le Printemps de Septembre de Toulouse 2011 - Galerie Lieu Commun - Toulouse (FR) «Attempts to Get Inside the World» - Lewisham Arthouse - London (GB) Les Soirées Nommades - Le Printemps de Septembre de Toulouse 2011 - Ecole des Beaux Arts de Toulouse, Grotte de Niaux (FR) «Une chambre à soi»- Galerie Christophe Gaillard - Paris (FR) «Die Bar - Pauline Curnier Jardin'Bernadette Bar» - HBC - Berlin (DE) Vision Forum Spring Symposium - Norrköping Konstmuseet - Norköping (SE) «Figure Humaine, l'autre est moi» - Ecole Nationale d'Arts de Belfort / La Vitrine - Paris (FR) 2010 "Glass Crash Feeling"- Goldrausch 2010 - Galerie September - Galerie Barbara Thumm - Berlin (DE) «Dynasty», ARC/Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Paris et Palais de Tokyo (FR) Les Vraoums, spectacle - Bancs Publics - Marseille / Mains d'Oeuvre - Paris /Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Paris (FR) LOV & TVO, performance - Sonja Draub solo show - Galerie Mitte/KUBO - Bremen (DE) «The Unclassifiable Romanesco», performance with Catriona Shaw, Galerie Ben Kaufmann, Berlin (DE) «The Invisible Generation» - La's Kurbas Center - Kiev (U) «Portons dix wiskys à l'avocat qui fumait au zoo» - La Générale en Manufacture - Paris (FR) «Screened Realities» - IG Bildende Kunst, Vienna (AU) 2009 Jeune Creation, Le 104, Paris (FR) Instant Vidéos Festival , Marseille (FR) Le Salon d'Alone , (presentation of the work in progress)- Laboratoires d'Aubervilliers, Paris (FR) Les Vraoums in New-York Exhibition and Shows, at Aunts, Bob Wilson's Watermill Center, at Buschwick, New-York (US) On Clouds with Catriona Shaw, Observatory, New-York (US) (Anti)Realism 1, Gallery Adele-C , Roma (I) / (Anti)Realism 2, Norrköping Konsthall, Norrköping (SE) Nordic Chaud! performance with Catriona Shaw, Le 104, Paris (FR) Expositions (sélection) Galerie Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1980